


Hell's Coming With Him

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Chewie, the life-debt, and Kylo Ren.





	Hell's Coming With Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thymesis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymesis/gifts).



Han had never asked for him to hold to the life debt incurred, and yet, Chewbacca refused to walk away from it. As Han's collection of other humans and droids grew, so did the responsibility Chewbacca took on. From rescuing Threepio on Bespin, to guarding Leia instead of directly searching for Han, alone, he held his course.

Then Ben came into their lives, and the course grew twisted in pain and misery, taking Chewbacca and Han away from the rest of their chosen family. 

Kylo Ren could expect repayment in kind, though, for stealing away Han. Nothing else satisfied honor.


End file.
